Neo Queen Yuuri
by CrescentMelody
Summary: It was not a surprise that Yuuri was destined to take the throne of Mazoku kingdom due to her paternal blood tie and implanted soul, but what destiny stem from her mother's blood? AN: I disclaim any ownership to Kyo Kara Maoh plotlines and characters that I will use and any copyrighted titles that I will mention.
1. Chapter 1

There is a legend in my family passed down from mother to daughter from generation to generation. As I walk through the park on a normal spring afternoon heading home, I reminisce as a child my mother whispered the secret into my ears at bed time.

"I'll tell you a secret, my dear. A secret that cannot be reveal to anyone else but your own daughter," she said in her warm, motherly voice.

The cool west wind passed and twirl around me like an adoring hug from an invisible, heavenly guardian.

"So it's our secret mommy? I can't tell otou-san or nii-chan either?" my childish voice rings in my ears.

"Yes, not even otou-chan or anii-chan, and it is certainly our little secret, my doll" she teased as she poked my chubby cheek, a smile on her lips.

"I'm not a doll, mommy! Yuuri is a big girl, otou-san said so!" the little my pouted, cutely without intended, causing my mother to smuggle me in her chest.

"Yuu-chan kawaii desu!" my mother squealed much to my erh. I yawned then before pouting, "The secret mommy."

Another gust of wind passed me and successfully called me back to reality. I never understood what she meant, not at all until my fourteenth birthday when a strange symbol appeared on the skin above my heart overnight.

My sharp ears caught sounds of commotions to the right of me making me turned. There were four boys, three of the boys I recognized as unnamed bullies from a neighboring school and the victim looked somewhat familiar to me though I can't seem to recall his name. As if hearing my thoughts, the boy turned towards me, and our eyes met.

'_Murata Ken_' I finally recalled, only to have the three bullies turned their attention to me as I have unknowingly create a distraction making it possible for Murata to escape and caused the bullies to turn to me for repercussion.

Instinct took over me as I ran. Relief was not able to reach me as a chain reaction happened. One thug tripped and fell pushing the ones in front of him to fall and pushed the thug closest to me to lose his balance and pushed me off the bridge making me fall into the pond below. My only saving grace was somehow and almost unnatural wind softens my fall.

Splash!

The calm pond water was disturbed by the girl's fall. She quickly sink in an almost unnaturally fast pace. To anyone superstitious watching, it would appeared that the pond is alive and swallowed the girl whole. The wave of disturbance triggered an unnatural reaction.

The water around the girl swirled and the current grew strong and harsh. She was caught in the eye of the maelstrom.

"What's happening?!" her mind screamed as the water devour her whole. For what felt like eternity, she struggled to no prevail as then finally her effort fruited as she swam toward the surface. She grasped for breath and tunneled her vision as she swam to shore.

She collapsed face up on the shore, eyes closed, as she took a moment to catch her breath and calmed her racing heart. Once she deemed herself calm enough, she slowly opened her eyes to the world around her and froze in shock. Her sharp mind quickly concluded that she is no longer where she was.

The only question is "Where am I?"

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted her of possibly coming danger. Swiftly, she acrobatically made her way up the tallest tree closest to her. Silently cursing her dripping wet clothes, she strategically plaster her body on the tree in order to control how the water descend down, sliding instead of dropping. Below her was a girl of European descends dressed in medieval clothing belonging to middle Europe. The girl was carrying a basket of purple colored fruits that greatly resembled apples. The girl looked around in confusion and spoke in a language Yuuri was not able to recognize. After a few minutes of looking around the girl below her gave up and retraced her steps back to the location she came from.

Yuuri let out a breath of relief that she did not noticed she was holding. Deciding it was time to explore her currently unfamiliar location, she pushed her back off the tree, though with a hand still holding it for balance, and scanned the scenery around her. The forest was abundant with trees and the ground is covered in natural grass and wild flowers from what she can tell the season in not Spring but early summer. Another uneasy feeling sparked in her as her mind registered this.

'_Just where am I?'_

Deciding that it was more beneficial to not stay in one place for too long, she skipped from tree to tree using graceful movements like the figure gymnast that she is. It seemed like today is not a good day for her, however. On her 13th hop, she happened to almost step on a sleeping snake. A feeling of foreboding warned her first before she saw it at her feet and screamed. In her fright she missed her landing on the next branch and fell. Luckily or unluckily as she'll later question, she fell right on the lab of one Adelbert von Grantz who sat on his horse, scaring the animal and caused it to run.

Away from the danger of the snake and into another, the sudden movement of the horse caused her to grabbed hold of the nearest thing to her, which happened to be the solid body of one blond man. Her faced was hidden on the crook of his neck as she screamed in fright at the horse heavy gallops. Body plastered against the man with arms tightly griped around his neck even as the movements around her stopped. After her adrenaline-pumped blood calmed somewhat, she finally noticed her predicament. The warmth of another person, she quickly conclude as a man, made her froze first she then noticed his scent of sandalwood and mint and the warm breath on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Well, this is an interesting way to catch my attention, the most inventive so far."

Yuuri shivered as his deep voice vibrate down her spine even though she could not understand what the man said. Fearfully, she slowly raised her head and had to hold back a grasp. Piercing deep blue eyes scanned her feminine face before looking into her dark eyes from an extremely handsome face. There was something within his eyes that made her feel uneasy. Without thinking, she quickly whispered her apologizes and tried to jump off the horse but large, tone arms caught her effortlessly and held her captive around her small waist. Her left cheek pressed almost gently against his hard chest and an almost familiar feeling splashed within her.

She did not know that that same familiar feeling was rushing through the man's body as well causing him to close his eyes.

"Who are you, girl?!"

She jumped at his harsh tone and let out a small scream large hand squeeze the back of her head.

"Who are you?!"

She pushed against his chest in shock and both by her sudden comprehension of his words and because she wanted to give him a piece of her mind for hurting her without reason only to stop short at the conflicting feelings she read in his eyes.

"Sorry"

Her soft voice must have triggered something in him again as his arm around tightened, bringing her closer to him and make her heart race for reason unknown to her though she figured it was because of fear.

"What's your name, girl?"

She was about to answer when the sounds of gallops approach them and she found her face once again pressed on the crook of the blond man's neck. The thumping of her heart drummed loudly in her ears.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, where are you?"

The sound of her name made her turn only to stiffen up as her lips passed the skin of her man's neck.

"Sorry!" her voice was still soft but frightful.

"Yuur…"

The voice as louder this time, closer but she could only guess as she was still unable to move do to the hand behind her neck. She felt so small and vulnerable.

"Don't come any closer!" the deep voice of the still unnamed blond ordered.

"Let go of her highness, Adelbert!"

This caused her to frown, unseen to all but the blond.

"Is that your name, girl?"

She nodded. "Can you please let me go now?"

"Adelbert! I command you to let of her."

Yuuri tried to turn once more unsuccessfully, as the hand on her neck restricted her from doing so.

"Please" she begged staring into his dark blue eyes.

His stare was piercing but his holds loosen slightly, enabling her to turn.

"Yuuri-heika!" the brown haired man called to her, causing a confused frown to form on her face. They were surrounded by soldiers. It was easy to see that the brunette was the leader. Clearly, she was missing something as the blond who held her captive in a strangely gentle way if she had taken the time noticed and the brunette soon engaged in battle. She was held at blade point for only a moment by the blond and was soon pushed off his horse as he made his escape. She gazed after the blond distance silhouette in confusion as she could not figure out whether he was an ally or an enemy to her.

Again missing most of the conversation do to her wondering mind, she was once again left speechless and confused as the brunette, who's name she slowly recalled from the quick battle that she mostly missed, kneeled before her, head bowed and a hand over his heart.

"Heika, forgive me for not getting here sooner."

The man head was now lifted and looking intently at her. She could tell that he meant to say more, but she interrupted him.

"Who are you? And why are you referring to me as Heika?"

"Because you are my Queen, you highness"

She wanted to call his words bull, but the seriousness in his tone stopped her. Unable to find an alternative to her confusing situation, she settled to follow the man feeling apprehensive as she they were surrounded by his soldiers.

She felt uncomfortable as she was settled on his horse with the man, Conrad she recalled silently, behind her. The arm around her waist was gentle, but it did not bring her any comfort as he is very much a stranger to her.

The ride was long, and she refrained from asking about the man's destination figuring the answer would give her no since of relief as she would most likely not know anything about the place anyway. One thing she concluded was that she is not in her world anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Majesty!"

The loud voice startled Yuuri from her wondering mind. Her head flexed up ahead to see a man dressed entirely in white with long flowing lilac hair running towards her. A rush of conversation passed through her in an almost dream like fashion. She found out that the man's name is Gunter Von Christ. Many of his words passed through her ears without regards to their importance. She could not understand why he and the man that escorted her, Conrad, kept referring her as 'Your Majesty.'

Continueing to block the world around her out, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a long 3 second and looked up the sky. "If this is a dream, Byakko-sama, please wake me up."

Her soft whispered stopped all conversations around her. Not everyone heard her words, but all felt a strange wind passed through them and encircled the girl.

"Heika!"

"Yuuri-heika, what is happening?!"

Gunter and Conrad made moves to reach her the girl but had to reel back after because blades of winds cut them. Nursing their bleeding arm/hand, the two could do nothing to stop their charge from fading before their eyes. Just as Yuuri was about to disappeared completely, a spear of light from an untraceable location blasted straight through her intangible heart causing a piercing scream escaped her lips as she is once again solidified and fall into the waiting hands of Gunter in a dead faint.

"_Thou shall not escape the destiny I have set, Shibuya Yuuri."_

Those velvety words were the last sounds she heard before darkness consumed her.

~Neo~

The pain burning her has subsided a long time ago. Alone in a void out of time and space her mind have created, Yuuri was in a fetus position as she floated. Two lights emitted from her skin. One coming from her soul of demonic origin and the other was from her very body for within it flowed the her dominate maternal blood that of the Byakko. Around her, multi-color threads of destiny try to cage her. So many came close enough to caress her skin, while others tried to pierce open her flesh. Far away, the Faiths inhuman and unsympathetic eyes watched on in a constant search to look for a weak point, an opening to strike and enslave her into their schemes. They glare hatefully at the blazing symbol upon the girl's heart. That one, seemingly insignificant symbol was what locked her away from their grasps.

Then,

She screamed

And they,

They hissed, they hissed as a spear of light slammed into her protective lock, the symbol on her heart and just for a millisecond, such an insignificant amount of time to many, just that one moment when that lock wavered, they stroke.

Their gleeful laughter would destroyed a thousand mirrors, bled infinite amount of ears, and excite many evil hearts. For so longed they have patiently waited, they waited so long for a child who has command over both power of light and darkness would be born, but most importantly, a child who would escaped the dictation of time itself. They gleefully laugh as they have finally managed to plant a seed of their influence on this child, for time would come when this very child would tip the balance of all that is known and unknown in the world of the divines.

~Queen~

Yuuri was awoken by the soft sounds of conversations around her. Taking the time to access both her body and situation, she remained silent. She was laying o something soft, but the fabric under her fingertips was rather coarsely. A light blanket covered her body, and she noticed that her blazer and shoes were removed, leaving her wearing just a simple white dress shirt and knee length skirt.

Just as she turned her attention to focusing on recognizing the voices within the room, she must have unknowingly shifted as the sounds of rustling fabric called attention to her.

"Your majesty, I'm so glad that you're awake!"

'_What an annoying voice'_ she thought, then immediately felt guilty. Slowly, she opened her eyes to only immediately regret her decision to do so as the overdramatic, emotional face of the lilac haired male was uncomfortably close to her.

"Away!"

She commanded in fright causing the man to be forcefully pushed away by an unnatural wind spamming him harshly onto the far off wall.

"Gunter!" Conrad yelled.

"Ah!" She was instantly sat upright; her small hands covered her mouth as her eyes gleam with tears and guilt. "I'm so sorry." She moved to get up and to him, but upon trying to stand she fell. "Ah!" her knees hit the ground harshly before her hands landed to support her fallen body.

"Heika!" the voice she recognized belonged to the lilac haired male rang closed to her ears caused her head to snap up from the ground. Seeing his concerned eyes stroke more guilt into her heart and tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry. Daijobu desu ka?

Her soft small hand touched his faces and her large eyes shining in concern for his wellbeing, unknowing to her, caused his heart to skip a beat.

"There is no need to apologize my beautiful Queen. I am your humble servant willingly give you all my heart, soul, and body to do as you please." His large hand covered hers as he spoke clearly and with great conviction.

Yuuri was greatly taken aback as although he did not scream this time, he might as well have because his sincere eyes spoke volumes. Overwhelmed, she turned away.

"You shouldn't say such things to someone you've just met, Lilac-san" she whispered.

Conrad raised a brow at the nickname unnoticed by the two.

"That may be, Your Majesty, but you are my Queen. Shin Maroku new queen. It is only right that give you my alliance."

"What do you mean? How are you so sure that you'd the right person?" she asked as her eyes glanced back. Her slightly hooded eyes unknowingly allured the Von Christ once again.

"Oh Your Majesty, of course I am certain you are the one. Your hair is as black as the darkest ink and your eyes like gems of the night sky. You are dress in noble black and I would recognize your majestic aura anywhere!"

Yuuri was unable to accept his words. His sincere eyes touched her heart but she stubbornly pushed him away and stepped back from him.

"You're wrong! My eyes and hair color are native to where I came from. I wear black because it is mandatory for my education. And you must be delusional if you think you have my aura recognized because we have never met!"

Yuuri jumped back as the man burst into tears. "Oh My Queen, what can I say to make you believe me?!" He knelt before her and took hold of her left hand and placed it over his heart.

"My Queen, I am you humble servant and should you said the words this beating heart will stop with your command. The moment your power touched me, any doubt I had about your identity was obliterated. Only say the words, My Queen, and I shall happily die."

Yuuri could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was frightened, her body was shaking. She tried to pull her hand away but his hold was too strong.

"What is this? What kind of dream is this? Why are you asking me to do something so cruel?!" Tears fell down her face as her knees gave out. She would have injured her knee more if not for Gunter quick reflex to catch her and held her close to him.

"Yuuri-heika, please do not cry."

Yuuri shook her head from side to side. "Wake up, wake up, wake up"

Gunter held her close. "You're not dreaming, My Queen. What can I say to convince you?"

"Tell me something that my over imaginative mind can never think of."

Gunter leaned back and took a long moment to think. He caught movements from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He turned his head to the other, forgotten, person in the room as he said in a teasing voice.

"Conrad was named after a flower."

"What?" she paused as she took a good look at the brown haired soldier. "Really? Wow, I would have never guested."

Conrad turned to hide the blush forming on his cheeks and coughed.

"Do you believe me now, My Queen?"

Yuuri shuddered as the warm breath touched her ear. She turned back only to realize just how close she was to this stranger.

"KYaH! Pervert!"

She pushed him away and covered her chest with her arms as she blushed from head to toe.

"Yuuri-heika!" the lilac-male whaled, tears once again fell from his eyes.

Yuuri had a weakness against tears, but she hardened her resolve as she did not want to give this stranger encouragement to be so free to come into personal distant of her. She cleared her throat softly and spoke.

"So you have convinced me that I am this queen that you were looking for. I still want to know where I am and what is my purpose here?"

"You are in the village outside of Shin Maroku. That is our destination."

The voice of the brunette almost caused her to jump. He remained quiet until just now.

"And why am I here?"

**Slam!**

The door was slammed open abruptly, and three children entered.

"Conrad! Let's play"

"Isn't it already dark outside?"

"It's okay, please? Can you show us how to throw and hit too?"

"Guess I have no choice, please excuse me." The brunette eyed the girl.

"Um, sure" Yuuri was confused why he silently asked for her permission as she still was not all that convinced of her role as queen.

A moment of silent passed.

"He seems nice."

"Conrad you mean? Yes, and he is probably the best soldier in the country. He's my most prized student."

Yuuri tilted her head to the side, unconsciously, out of curiosity. "How old are you? You can't be more than maybe 13 years my senior, right?"

The man giggled. _'giggle!'_ the word rang in her mind as Yuuri blinked. "Oh, Her Majesty is too kind. I am much older than that." The adoring eyes aiming at her and the blush on his face caused her to look away.

"You still have not told me why I am here" she murmured.

"My deepest apologies, My Queen, your mission here is to **destroy all the humans** and scorch their very countries!"

"What?! Do not jest with me. How could I when I am human myself?!"

"Not at all. You're a fine, upstanding Mazoku, Your Majesty. Vested in black, the most noble of colors, you are the 27th Maoh."

Yuuri felt like she had just been punched in the face as she sat there stunned when he continued his speech.

"Congratulations! From today on, you are the Mazoku Queen!"

Another long silence passed between them as Yuuri starred unseeingly at the man's face before her eyes truly focused on him. She slowly stood and walked towards him.

Gunter's heart began to pound loudly in his ears as his Queen sharp eyes scanned his face caused him to shiver. A blush formed on his cheeks as he noticed just how alluring her movements were. He felt like a prey under the gaze of his predator. He gasped as captured his face abruptly between her hands and pulled his face closed to her. He whimpered as her soft hands caressed his face: his cheeks, his brows, his eyes, his lashes, his nose, his . . . lips.

"You told me that you are a demon." She whispered as she gently touched his cheeks.

"I am" he breathed as he leaned into her touch while his knees touched the ground kneeling before her.

"Why would my mind conjure up a beautiful demon?" she questioned herself, unknowingly whispered out in reality as her finger slid down his high, long nose.

The Von Christ body shook as he desperately grabbed hold of his mistress's white dress shirt. _'My Queen!'_

"I wonder, do you use this face to lure and seduce these humans? Will you use it to seduce _me_?" she spoke as she touched his brows, his eyes, his lashes.

'_Tis not you who is seducing me?'_ He thought as he willingly summited himself to the seductress before him. He was about to answer when her fingers touched his lips and he trembled.

"I bet you have, haven't you? For you to speak so easily of slaying the human race, your hands must be tainted with their blood." Her eyes became hard and glinted in the candle light.

'_Such an alluring beauty, My Mistress,' _he thought.

"You should be cautious of what you speak, Gunter Von Christ; because though I may not know of my father's lineage, I know that of my mother's and half of the blood that flows in me came from her, and she is without a doubt **human**." Yuuri's voice remained soft but her eyes clearly screamed of her anger.

Overwhelmed by the dark beauty of his queen, Gunter fainted with a trail of blood flowed down his nose.

~Yuuri~


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri did not expect to have caught the baseball that was just seconds from hitting her face on reflex upon opening the door. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings for the culprit.

"Are you alright miss?!"

"We're so sorry!"

"Yeah, really sorry!"

Looking down at the three boys that gathered around her she was about to tell them it was alright when.

"It's…"

"Heika! Are you alright?"

Yuuri's words were sucked back in her throat as she saw fear entered the children's eyes.

"You're the Maoh?!"

"Please don't cut off our heads"

"Don't burn down our houses. We're sorry!"

She stepped closer with intent to calm them, but they ran away. She gazed silently after the children as soft footsteps approached her.

"I'm I truly they queen, the new Maoh?" she whispered questioning the brunette that stood next to her.

"Yes, you are genuinely our 27th ruler."

"Then does that means that this title force me to do those things? To burn down house? Cut of people head?!" She yelled as she threw the ball away hard, making whistle sounds before it hit a faraway wall.

"Of course not! It was kings of the **human** nations that did such things to them!"

She jumped at this raised voiced and caught his eyes before quickly looking away.

"But even so, humans are not all such horrible creatures." He spoke softer this time; though, she did not turn back to face him.

A long silent passed before she whispered, "What kind of world have I come to?" staring at the setting sun.

"But…this is **your** world."

She turned to look at him, her eyes searching for something within his before she entered the house through the opened door that he held out for her.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty" She can hear the smile in his words as she passed him.

~Neo~

Far away in Blood Pledge Castle, a missive arrived by Kotsuhizoku reached the hands of a blond haired noble who was dressed in a blue military uniform.

"Brother"

"She's here, the Maoh" spoke a deeper voice that belonged to a much older male in green uniform. Long dark-grey bangs framed his hard face as his blue eyes gazed out the large glass window.

~Queen~

Yuuri have been on the horse for hours. Their party has headed out since dawn and it was now noon. The sun was blazing, and she felt like all the moisture within her body have either sweated off or evaporated by the greedy heat.

Reaching her limit she pushed down her pride and leaned forward, her hands softly brushed up his back whispering, "Can we please take a break, Gunter?"

Pushing down his blush, the Von Christ glanced back behind him. "Of course, my Queen."

"Arigatou, Lilac-san" She thanked him as she slowly slid off the horse, while he was distracted giving orders.

She pulled at her collar as she dryly swallowed. '_So thirsty'_ she thought, only to hear a soft sound of water hitting glass. She felt something touched the small of her back and turned around.

"Please have some" a young girl stood before her and lifted a tray containing a full glass of water and offered her. The girl was around ten years old with curled, mid-back brown hair and wore a simple knee-length dress.

"Are you a Mazoku, little miss?" she asked, though silently she was a tad scared of the girl as she did not hear her approach.

"Of course, your majesty!" she said chirpily.

Yuuri smiled down at her. "Is it really okay for me to drink this? Would you like to share?"

"Yes, even if we're the last drop of water; we'll be happy to service her majesty."

Yuuri was confused as to why the little girl spoke in second person all of a sudden, but she quickly concluded that it must be the language different she has not gotten used to just yet.

"Thank you." As she moved to lift the glass to her lips, the glass was taken off her hand.

"Hey!"

She frowned as Conrad took a sip and paused before he handed it back to her. She pressed her lips at him before turning her attention back to the little girl and smiled. She knelt down to the girl's level and gently asked, "Would you like to share with me, little miss?"

The girl shook her head but smiled. "I'm not thirsty, my Lady, thank you for asking."

"Alright then, "she padded the girl's head softly before she took a sip only gulp down the entire glass surprising her-self with how thirsty she was. She silently grasped before opening her eyes, which she did not noticed she had closed. There was a strange feeling running within her. _'I must've been thirstier than I'd thought.'_

"Thank you"

The little girl only smiled.

"Your Majesty! And after I expressively instructed you not to consume any unknown foods or drinks!" Yuuri jumped at Gunter's loud voice.

"It's alright, Gunter. I did not taste anything strange. I knew you would be worried, so I tested the water before allowing her to drink."

"Conrad, sometimes you are just too lenient with the commoners!"

"These are the people of our own country. Are you telling me to treat them differently?"

Yuuri silently observed the two from aside. She only blinked just a tad slower as Conrad attention turned to her.

"Of course, for Her Majesty, I'd not only offer my support…but also my hands, my chest, and even my life!"

She looked at him thoughtfully and glanced at Gunter before softly saying, "Thank you. But I really don't need such things from you."

The light in his eyes slightly dimmed at her blunt rejection went unnoticed to her as she turned to ascend on the horse's back with Gunter trailing after her. The lilac-haired man silently watched her as she stood still beside the horse. Just as he was getting curious about what she was doing, he nearly squeals at the cute, hesitant pout on her face as she turned to him.

"Would you please…" she glanced back and up the high horse's back and back to him, silently pleading for his help. "It's so high" she whispered so softly that he had to strain to hear even though he stood not far from her.

From afar, Conrad could see hearts flying out of the lilac-haired male and frowned. 'T_his can't be good'_ he thought as she watched the man help their Queen on her horse.

"Are you not going to ride with me, Gunter?"

"I would love to, but Her Majesty must make her grand entrance." The man smiled as he cheerfully told her.

She frowned, looking unsure. "Stay close to me, alright?"

"Anything for you, My Queen." He smiled, and she turned away.

~Yuuri~

The sight below her was breathtaking as she took in the bird's eye-view of the city.

"This is…"

"This is your nation…and ours as well."

Her entrance into the city overwhelmed her. Crowds of people filed thickly on either sides of the vacant streets and yell greetings to her. Flowers and its' petals covers the air and grounds around her and her ears are filled with sounds laughter and joy.

"May the great original king and the Mazoku people flourish! And may we never forget, everything that makes up our world, first cam form the Mazoku-!"

"We Mazoku, have our wisdom, our bravery, and our ability to push aside feudal lords. As proof of our prosperity, we have our eternal kingdom!"

Beside her, Gunter called her attention when he spoke. "Welcome to your country. You may call it New Makoku."

"This is so…Wa!"

Her horse abruptly took off running.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yuuri-heika! Release the reins-!"

'_Byakko-sama!' _ "Ahhhhh!" '_think like a gymnast, Yuuri. Don't be a wimp, you can get out of this!'_

"I am fluent like water; I am swift like wind; I fear only my cowardice to take action and be my best." She murmured hastily before her eyes grew fierce with determination. Her mind cleared as her body moved. She lifted her body up using her arms as support before using the momentum of the horses brounce at each strong gallops to build up the energy in her arms' muscle and flipped. Her boy twirled elegantly in mid-air for three cycles before her boy uncurled and she arc-fully landed in a one kneeling position with both arms touching the ground on either sides of her.

As her long hair finally end it's game with the wind and fallen back to frame her heart-shaped face, she looked. Unknown to her, within this short moment she had stunned her audience by both her elegance move and by her appearance. The winds as her accomplice create an aura around her that would allure anyone.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?!" She turned to see Gunter rushed to her sides and helped her up as he anxiously checked over her.

"I'm fine, Gunter! Kyahh, where are you touching me?! Stop!" She pushed him away and crossed her arms around her chest and glared at him, blushing. "I'm fine!"

"Oh my Queen, please don't be angry. I was just so worried!"

A cough interrupted Yuuri's glare and she turned to the new comers. A man with strong and large figure who is dressed in a pale forest-green military uniform and his dark grey hair and blue eyes stood beside a goldilocks blond teen with the prettiest green emerald eyes she had ever seen. The blond was dressed in a blue military uniform.

"Brother Grwendal! This scrawny girl cannot be the new queen! Are you really going to let this human whom that filth dragged back here entered like a queen?!"

"Wofram! I shall not tolerate your use of harsh language against her majesty! Furthermore, to refer to Conrad as "that filth" you had better cease such a horrid way of speaking! He is also your elder brother, is he not?"

Yuuri silently observed as the blond glared but did not reply. Her mind quickly processed the information and her head turned quickly from the three men in question.

"Wait…You guys look nothing alike!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up with that guy?" Yuuri quietly murmured as she rested her chin on her knees while she sat on the more shallow ground of the enormous bath where the water only came up to her shoulder in her crouching position. She closed her eyes as she remembered the abnormal conversations she witness between the three brothers. To her, they really did not act like brothers. She and her own brother Shori may have their differences at times but there is not a rift between their relationships like these 'supposed' siblings have. _'Is being human really that bad?'_ She frowned in reminisce to the blond's expression and attitude towards Conrad. And the way he looked at her like she is the dirt under his shoes ticked her off.

"Baka Blonde" She murmured before she dipped under water and swam towards what she thought is the shampoo bottles. Finding the scent pleasant, she lathers the pink liquid in her long mane of hair. As she rinse the product out of her hair, the sounds of someone entering the water made her froze. _'I thought Gunter said this is a private bath!'_

The fog thinned as a curvy silhouette approach her location brought panic into her drumming heart, pounding the blood in her ears. Her mind almost entirely shut down as her instinct took over. Her body moved and she missile out of the water. She took no notice as her feet landed on the warm water surface as she skipped swiftly across the large bath as she curved around the unknown figure.

Seconds passed as the bath was once again occupied by one. The gust of air from her abrupt departure caused the foggy condensation to part revealing a voluptuous blond with long curls that greatly resembled the blonde teen that have invaded her mind since the moment her eyes meet those emerald orbs.

"Oh my! what an interesting girl."

Yuuri ran slammed the doors to her 'supposed' private bath with a large towel wrapped securely around her trembling body covering from shoulder to knees.

"Gunter! I thought you said that I have the bath all to myself. Why did someone entered?!" She yelled as she pound at his chest, glaring up at him unknowing of how cute and sexy she appeared in his eyes.

"…"

"Gunter!"

He coughed and forced his eyes to look away. "Maybe you should dress first, my League."

"And what do you suppose I dress in?"

His eyes sparkled at her question and cheerfully held up an over extravagant dress to her eyes.

"No" she unsympathetically rejected eyeing the keyhole opening at the bosom.

"Do you not like it, Your Majesty?"

"No, it's too revealing…" she said looking at the ground.

"Oh my Queen, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful!"

She blushed and glanced back at him only to quickly look away again at the emotions in his eyes.

Rubbing at her arms self-consciously, she smile and said, "Arigatou Gunter, but I have my own reasons for not wearing that type clothing."

"I understand, My Queen. So what kind of grown would you like to wear?"

Unconsciously she tapped at her lips thinking. "Something high collar, lace and floor length; maybe even without sleeves. I think it would really be pretty if it's a fit 'n flare too…" She was about to turned back to him and asked what he think of her thoughts when she couldn't help but gasped in surprise when he draped a black grown on her from behind.

"Something like this, My Queen?" he asked as he stared at her expression within the mirror.

'_How did a mirror get there?'_touching the soft fabric on her bosom she nodded. "It's perfect."

"What's taking so long? Why should we wait for that commoner?!"

The large doors to the dining room abruptly opened causing the blonde to jump and turned only to be taken aback by the glare from the girl he bad mouthed.

"I may be a commoner but it appeared that I have more class than you, Blondie" she spoke softly as her feet elegantly glide beside Gunter. The pair was striking with the Von Christ in all white and masculine, while she is in the deepest black-lace gown and femininity.

The blond face was flushed in both anger and something else she took no notice to as Gunter helped her in her chair.

"Your Majesty, allow me to make the introductions. This is my younger brother, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt. And this is my older brother, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire." Conrad said as he touched the blond's elbow and gesture to the dark-grey male.

"Don't you dare touch me! You filthy human!"

"Ah, you see, my father was a human. He had nothing more to recommend him than his skill with a sword." Conrad continued, though Yuuri could see his discomfort as he tried to laugh off the blond's rude behavior.

"And don't forget, he was also a **very **nice man." A woman appeared abruptly behind Conrad and pressed her large chest against his arm with one hand on his opposing shoulder.

"…Mother." The brunette turned and greeted her smiling.

"It's been so long, Conrad… you look more like your father every time I see you."

Yuuri remained silence trying her best not to judge and half succeeding.

The woman then rushed to the blond. "Ah, Wolf! As usual, you look just like me! I bet the men can't keep their hands off of you!"

Again, Yuuri was trying her best not to think of anything demeaning.

"Oh, Gwen! You've got more wrinkles?!"

Yuuri turned her head to hide her smile at the look she caught on Gwendal face before he quickly school his face blank. Doing so, she missed the woman fast approach and was caught in an uncomfortable hug by the woman.

"Your Majesty!"

"Kya!"

"It was so unfortunate that I missed you in the bath. You're such a cutie! Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Get off me, Lady. I don't know you!"

"Cease that behavior this instant, Madam!" Gunter yelled as he swiftly pulled Yuuri free from the smoldering woman and into his arms.

"Arigatou, Gunter."

"Oh, what a party-pooper."

"The previous Maou and the new Maou cannot fall in love…! Do you **want **to start a scandal?!" Yuuri was half distracted by the vibration of Gunter's voice just under her ears.

"Previous Maou?" Yuuri asked.

"He he, Welcome to New Makoku, Your Majesty. I'm your predecessor Cecile Von Spitzberg, but you can call me _Cheri!_...I'm so happy you're my successor to the crown!"

'_Why?'_ Yuuri thought.

"you must be all out of sorts suddenly being named Queen and all. Don't worry yourself over it too much though. I know my sons will wholeheartedly serve you in my stead—"

"I have **NO** intention of being any service to the likes of **HER**!" yelled the blond.

"Brother **Gwendal** is a **much** better candidate than **her**!"

"Wolf… Do you really think you can appoint a ruler against the will of the original king and get away with it?" his mother reprimanded.

"nn.."

"Gunter…" she turned to the man. "What did she mean? How did this King appointed me? Is he still alive?"

"No, My Queen. Shinou-Heika spoke through his priestess."

She nodded but still looked confused. "Why me? I never asked to be queen."

"I suspected as much…"

The deep voice surprised her as the Von Voltaire was silent until then. She turned to him questioning in her eyes.

"I don't care if she has black hair. If she won't become the Maou, then there's no reason for this!"

Yuuri remain silent as the blue eyes stared her down. "You never had any intention of becoming our queen, did you?"

"Her majesty is her **now, **though! Stop with these wild accusations…!" Conrad defended her.

"But it's the truth, isn't it? Sir Weller?" Turning back to Yuuri he smirked. "Your Majesty, if you're not yet prepared to take up office as Maou; then please, with all haste, return to your own world. I beg this, from the bottom of my heart. Don't get the citizens' hopes up and remove yourself from our sight."

Yuuri frowned.

"I don't care if you really are the owner of the true maou's soul, or if you're an imposter! I just want you gone, by any means. It'll be better for us to simply find someone else to fit the bill."

"**Gwen!**" Conrad yelled. "She's the real thing. She really is! There's no way I could have made a mistake."

"Well, she may have black hair, and she may have the Maou's soul, but we can't possibly leave the fate of our nation up to this human's whims!" the blond argued.

"Wolf, if you want to quibble about Yuuri's birthright, then let me tell you this: her father is a full-fledged Mazoku. Furthermore, he also serves as a direct subordinate to his own world's Maou-!"

Yuuri's eyes widened at the information. _'What?!...but then, how would Conrad know that?'_

"B-but! Fine! I'll give you that her father might be a Mazoku, but her mother's just some human, right? That means her other half is just filthy human flesh and blood! I don't have any idea or care where she came from, but she's still got that cheap harlot's blood in her veins!"

**Badump, BAdumP, BADUMP!**

_**SmACK!**_

It happened so fast. Yuuri's hands slammed against the blond's left cheek causing him to fall to the floor pulling the table drapes with him and scattered the silverwares everywhere.

"Your Majesty!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Majesty! Take it back!"

"No! I refuse. He has no right to speak about my mother that way!" Staring the blond down she continued, "Apologize this instant!" baring her teeth.

"Your Majesty…"

Yuuri heard the woman's voice but did not turn.

"Does this mean you absolutely refuse to take back what you did?"

"I would sooner willingly drink poison than take it back." She said strongly.

"EXCELLENT!"

"hm…" crossing her arms and still staring the blond down. "Wait, what?!" finally noticing the faint blush on the blond's face and half hearing the exclamation of the blonde woman as she yelled, " that means the proposal's official now, Wolfram!"

In panic, she turned to Gunter. "What did she mean, Gunter? I did something very rude just now. What is she talking about?!" fisting the lilac-haired clothed chest.

"You weren't out of line. Rather, according to an old and highly respected tradition of ours…you just proposed to him." Gunter eyes were heartbroken as he told her.

"Striking the left cheek constitutes a marriage contract proposal. And when the struck party turns his right cheek, this signifies he has accepted said proposal." Conrad continued.

"I have **never…** I have **never** been so humiliated…DO YOU THINK I'LL JUST ACCEPT THIS?!"

Yuuri's instinct tingled and she jump to the side, avoiding a table knife that zipped passed her. Unable to balance herself, she fell to the floor just next to the knife that bounced from its thrower's aim to her feet.

Without thinking, she picked it up only to seconds later hear, "Your Majesty! Don't pick…"

Turning to the voice questionably only to turn again at the blond's smirking words.

"So you picked it up, huh? THE TIME IS NOON TOMORROW! I'LL ALLOW YOU TO DECIDE WHAT WEAPONS WE'LL USE! I'd advise you to pick whatever weapon you're strongest with and come at me with the intent to kill!"

"Wha—what're you…?"

"Prepare yourself!" Yuuri's could only watch as the blond left the room.

"I never would have expected a proposal…but to have her accept a duel so soon is just…! I just can't follow her majesty's swiftly changing feelings…!"

"Du—duel?" she gulped.

"When someone intentionally drops a knife, it is a silent invitation to duel. And when the opponent retrieves the knife, this means she has decided to accept the challenge."

"No…" Yuuri stood there, silently shaking as Conrad's words echo inside her mind.

"He's never been one to control his emotions well, but I never thought he'd let his impulsiveness take him this far." Gunter conversed with his mother.

"That's true, but Wolfram's not entirely at fault here"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you smell that lovely scented perfume coming from her majesty's hair? If one smells that scent and has even the smallest hint of desire for her, it'll turn into bold passion in an instant. And it doesn't work on anyone but a Mazoku!"

"HM, I see. Then this is more serious than if it was simple dislike. You mean to send him into a frenzy. Mother, you've really got to tell us these things sooner."

"Oh why? Don't you think Wolf looks his cutest when he's angry? Is there really any mother who doesn't want to see her son at his most charming?"

"Of course not…"

~Neo~

"What am I going to do, Gunter?"

"Your Majesty…"

"I don't know how to use a sword. I have never even seen one before today let alone held one."

Gunter looked sadly at the curled up queen by the bay window seat. Stepping closer, he placed wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and pulled her close as she sat down. She looked up and her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"I don't know what to do." She told me, leaning on his shoulder. "I've only ever studied gymnastic and music. The only self defense classes I have ever taken are about Chi and it's more focused on defense than offense."

"Chi? I have never heard of it. What is it, your majesty? If you don't mind me asking."

"Chi is the circulating life energy that in Chinese philosophy is thought to be inherent in all things; in traditional Chinese medicine the balance of negative and positive forms in the body is believed to be essential for good health."

"…"

"I don't have to look at you to feel the confusion emitting from your person. You're probably wondering what I just said has anything to do with self defense right?"

"Hm…"

"In ancient time, the Chinese have succeeded in cultivating their inner chi to not only strengthen their body but to also create powerful attacks in combination with their martial arts."

"Does that mean you know how to fight, My Queen?"

"Not very well, I can defend myself well enough to escape but martial art was not my main focus. I only attend the classes to begin with because of my mom. It's a tradition in her family, you see."

"… You said you are interested in music, did you not?"

"Yeah, why?"

He took her hand as he stood and pull her after him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

~Queen~

"Wah… So many instruments," Yuuri was in awe as she twirl to see all the gleaming musical treasures around her.

Gunter smiled as he follows silently behind her.

"Do you play anything, Lilac-san?"

His eyes light up as she once again referred to him by the new nickname. He noticed that she only used it when she was distracted.

"The humble flute, your Majesty."

"Honto? [Really?] I think the sound of a flute is beautiful. You must play it for me sometimes, alright?"

"It would be my pleasure, My Queen"

She turned to see him bow with hand over his heart and could not help but be charmed. Shyly hid a smile behind her hands, she turned and lightly skipped to the harp.

"Kirei… [how pretty]" Stringing a few cords, she happily sat down on a conveniently placed chair and played. In seconds, the large room was filled with beautiful harp music. It was soon accompanied by the sound of a flute. An unnatural wind sound danced around them. A child of the west wind and a Mazoku wind user unconsciously called upon their power. Gust of wind escaped the room silently opened the double doors and carried along the sound of music radiating through the whole castle. All subjects stopped their activities and closed their eyes to listen. Within the music room, long, light-violent hair entangled with deep raven stresses and black and white fabric flutters. The last note rings out serenely just as the smiles on the Queen and Lord held out as the two opened their closed eyes.

"That was beautiful, Gunter/Your Majesty"

The two chuckled. Suddenly, an idea came to her and her smile widen showing her white teeth.

"I know what I want to use as a weapon for my duel tomorrow, Gunter!"

"How wonderful! What is it?"

Looking slightly unsure she gestured him to lean down and whispered in his ears.

So focused on their conversation, they did not notice a figure staring at them from outside the doors with anger in his green eyes.

"What a wonderful idea, your majesty!"

Those were the last words the figure heard as he silently strutted away.

~Yuuri~

"Mommy, where are we going?" a young child asked her mother as the two of them made their way out of the Osaka Kobe airport.

"We're going to go Mount Maya to introduce you to our family's guardian and god, Yuu-chan"

"Byakko-sama?"

"Hai"

Background info:

Byakko was one of the most revered Shishin. Byakko was the tiger god of the West. He formerly guarded the Western compass and presided over the Autum season. He is also the incarnation of the metal element. He was the lord of the mountains and the god of war and he loves to battle. Byakko was arguably the most powerful, cunning, and deadly of the shishin. He became so powerful that centuries ago he plotted to take over the entire compass. The shishin fought against Byakko in a battle that lasted for over a decade. However, he was defeated with the help of Genbu's Tōketsu-shi (frozen death) and his Yogen-sha no bijon ("Prophets Vision"), this last resort was combined with Kirin's Subete no mōdōken ("All seeing eye") and a full on assault by the shishin. Fortunately, the tiger god was sealed in Mount Maya where he was to be guarded by Kirin for all eternity. Occasionally, Mount Maya erupts; this is because Byakko is attempting to break free from his seal. Byakko is extremely smart, confident and rebellious with little regard for rules and regulations. He never had a relationship with his demigod; however his vessel lives in Morganite City. He controls metal and can bend, twist, expand,shrink and even create soldiers and creatures from it. The tiger god's ability to manipulate metal is called Metarikkuatto, meaning ("Metallic art"). Metarikkuatto's destructive power is as catastrophic as Ryujin's Hauringu tatsu maki (Howling tornado) and Genbu's Tōketsu-shi ("frozen death"). Byakko is also the creator of the Mirākurō ("Mirror Claw"). Created from Byakko's claw, it has the power to mirror all the moves of the Shishin. However, Mirākurō's only weakness is its inability to mirror Genbu's Yogen-sha no bijon ("Prophet's vision").

When Sergei kills Kirin, Byakko's seal breaks, and he immediately starts searching for his Mirākurō ("Mirror Claw") to finish his plan on conquering the four compasses. The claw found its way to earth, and consequently Byakko travels to the word of the living for his Mirākurō. When in the world of the living, Byakko searches for Sergei to take away the Yogen-sha no bijon for his Mirākurō. The two engage in a fierce battle. The tiger god is neutral, he is neither an ally of the Shishin nor 'the lawless ones' however, Byakko has no apprehension destroying earth. Before Kirin became a Shishin and ruled her realm, Byakko was the master of Bōryoku-tekani heiya ("Violent plains") prior to his defeat. However, following his imprisonment Kirin took control of this realm. Contrary to its name Bōryoku-tekani heiya is a beautiful and peaceful realm. However, when Byakko ruled the land it was made entirely of metal. Byakko's power is so magnificent that it is even used in Japanese culture as the symbol of the samurai.

POWERS: Mirākurō ("Mirror Claw") is a claw with the power to mirror/imitate Byakko's opponents' moves and powers. He also controls the metal element with is Metarikkuatto ("Metallic art"). Byakko's strength, speed, agility and flight abilities is up to par with the strongest of the Shishin.

~Neo~

Yuuri slowly wakes from her sleep as the warm sunlight touched her skin. Leisurely sitting up, she stretched in a catlike manner and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking out the large window silently she thought, _'I wonder why I dreamt of my first meeting with Byakko-sama.'_

Decided to not delay her day any longer, Yuuri made her way off the warm bed and to the bathroom. Not thinking much about the luxurious décor around her, she began her morning routines.

Fifteen minutes later, she exited the bath and stood in front of the mirror after wrapping a towel around her body and began to brush her teeth. Pausing a moment later as she realized with she was doing and thought, _'Weird, why does this medieval world have a toothbrush and toothpaste?'_ Decided to not hurt her head over this, she continued on.

~Queen~

"What is this?!" The blond yelled as he took in the column formations that stood in the empty dueling area the night before. The columns are all different heights and width and appeared unstable. Standing on top of one on the other side of the field was Yuuri. She was dressed in bohemian harem pant and an oriental shirt.

"This is our arena. Since you are the challenger, I get to decide the rules and arena."

The blond looked unsure at the columns but quickly schooled his expression and smirked.

"Fine! Just know that I won't lose especially to the likes of you."

Yuuri smirked, though inwardly hiding her apprehension at the blond's confident. "The rule is simple, whoever falls off first loses. Go!"

"Oh, how exciting!" Sheri squealed from her position on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Just look at the way she moves. How elegantly sexy!"

Wolfram did not expect to see Yuuri moved so easily about the columns, while he had to struggle just to keep balance. Not only did he had to fight against gravity but also the girl's sabotages as she would throw rocks to both distract him and to upset the columns in which he stood and around him.

"Coward! Only cowards hit from afar! I dare you to come closer!"

Yuuri remained silent as she watched the blond struggle for balance to stand one of the large columns with his sword pointed at her.

"Come!" the blond commanded as he dared her with his blazing green eyes.

"…"

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll cut you down like the filth you are?! Hahaha!"

So distracted by his-own laughter, he fell to see the incoming object until… "Wow!"

His hand slammed on his forehead and anger consumed him as he felt and saw the red liquid of his blood on the palm of his hand when he pulled back. Before he could verbally make his anger known, however, he was shoved off the column and screamed as he fell. The last thing he saw as the piercing black eyes staring down at him on a stoic face before a smirk shifted said face. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

"**Wolfram!" **


	6. Chapter 6

"Omf!"

The blond opened his eyes in surprise as in place of pain, she felt the softness and saw a feminine face gaze down at him. The girl apparently did not notice their promiscuous position as the blond was basically sitting on her lap.

"Wa?"

"Just to be clear, I won our duel. I only stated that whoever falls first loses. In case you want to argue, I jumped down, while you fell."

Unseen by the girl, her curtain of hair bushed the blonde's face he unconsciously inhaled more of her scent, which caused his eyes to flashed a red gleam.

"You… I refuse to acknowledge this! Do you think I'll let our score be settled with this sport from another world?!"

"Worfram! You suggested the terms yourself, did you not?" Gunter argued in Yuuri's case.

"You're intending to become the Queen of this country, aren't you? Then fight on this country's terms!"

Yuuri's breath shook, and she turned to Conrad and asked, "Conrad, this blonde… is he the type to hold a grudge and turn against me?"

"Not at all. Wolfram takes great pride in being of the Mazoku race. If he believes that it will help the Mazoku nation to flourish, he'll follow even a Queen he can't stand."

"I see…" Yuuri closed her eyes and took a deep breath; then, she opened it with great determination shinning brightly within them. "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. Give me a sword! Looks like he won't be satisfied 'till I do things his way."

"Your Majesty…"

"?" Yuuri turned back questioningly.

"Take this."

"Your pendant?"

Conrad took hold of her hand and placed the stone on her palm.

"Are you sure I can have it? It's so pretty like the color of a clear sky"

"It's something a dear friend gave to me. Please take it. Think of it as a charm to protect you."

Yuuri smiles and studied the stone as Conrad continued. "Although it's only a bit of Maseki, so it won't be of any real help to one without any magic in them."

"ARE YOU READY YET, OTHERWORLDER?!" the blonde yelled.

"Good luck"

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled as she put on the pendant. A determine look entered her eyes as she turned to face the blonde once more. She strutted toward the blonde and pointed her sword with surprising strength and grip for one who have never held one before.

"You played and loss by my rules, yet you would not submit. I now accept and play by your rules, but know this…once I defeat you at your own game you shall submit to me as your eternal mistress!"

Arcing her sword to a defense position in front of her, she yelled, "Come!"

The blonde smirked. "Hear me, all who make up the flame. Obey this Mazoku who defeated your original master…!"

A ball of fire appeared, floating on the blonde's hand.

"Heed my will, and obey!"

Yuuri had only seconds to gasp before she quickly rolled away as blazing tongues of fire shot at her.

"Ahhh!"

"Wolfram! Her Majesty has not yet been educated in the ways of Mazoku magic!" She heard Gunter voice yelled above the roaring fire, her own pounding footsteps as she runs, and the large explosions caused by said fire, as the blonde continue to fire at her.

"Don't interfere, Gunter" said Gwendal. "Don't you see? This is our chance to ascertain her authenticity. If she's the real thing, then she won't be defeated by the likes of Wolfram."

"But still, her Majesty hasn't made any elemental covenant yet!"

"Her magic lies in the soul she holds. Provided, of course, she is the true Maou. Even without knowingly making a pact, every element should obey her of their own accord. They've no choice but to submit to such a soul like that."

"Gwendal.." Conrad called as he drew his sword at Gwendal.

"You intend to stop this even if you must behead me, Conrad?"

Back to Yuuri's battle:

"This time, you're not getting away! **TAKE THAT**!"

A large flame, shaped of a roaring beast resembling a wolf, came soaring at Yuuri.

"AHhhh! Byakko-sama!" A dome of silver light encompassed Yuuri's body saving her from the flame. Unfortunately, the roaring beast-shaped flame continued its course heading straight at a palace maid.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hearing the scream, Yuuri turned to see an explosion as the fire impacted the palace veranda and the girl collapse, unconscious.

"Call for the healer immediately!" Gunter yelled.

"T**h**i**s**…" Yuuri hissed as flashes of the blonde's control over the flames that chased after her clearly replayed in her mind. "Is your idea of a duel? Involving innocent bystander?! **THIS**….!"

An enormous amount of energy from two origins flared from her body. An unnatural rain poured down heavily from the sky. The wind circled around her like and unholy tornado. Innocent rocks and pebbles from the ground float and magnetically pulled into the whirling wind, sharpening and changing into metallic form.

"**Is this what you choose, rather than to accept your own defeat? To disregard the rules with your reckless acts?! If so, I cannot leave you alone! It was not my intent to shed blood; however, you leave me no choice! I shall put you down!"**

She gestures her hand sharply at the blonde. The water around her formed a raging dragon, while the wind and metals formed a vengeful tiger. The beast attacked.

"**Judgement!"**

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

On the balcony the blond woman remained nonchalant as she said, "Oh my, what a beautiful technique…!"

The tiger clawed at the blonde's body as the dragon constrict him lifting him off the ground.

"Impossible! Her Majesty has not yet entered into a pact with any element!" Gunter yelled in disbelieve.

"I see…" was all Gwendal said as he calmly observed. "So this means her soul is the real thing."

"**By your selfishness, you took a life of an innocent young woman. I cannot forgive this!"**

"Shi-! Why…why are you…you—what the hell are you?!" the blond ground out.

"**What am I? So, you've forgotten my face?"**

The water dragon constricts tighter around the blond. "GAh!"

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned to the voice.

"The girl has regained consciousness. Her life is not in danger!" Conrad informed her.

"I see…" Yuuri's anger dwindled and her chi/energy returned. The roaring elements under her jurisdiction dispersed causing Wolfram release.

"**You, the one known as Wolfram, from here on, I'll make sure you adjust your attitude. Even the Gods have compassion."**

"Com… compassion?"

"**One last thing… you** lose"

_FALL!_

"YOUR MAJESTY!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Coach, I'm scared" Yuuri whispered as the sounds of the audience's thunderous cheers for her competitor hit her ears. Dressed in her expensive rhythmic gymnast outfit, she shook in place as she stood waiting her turn. She tried to block out the judges' loud score announcement but fell. Her competitor high score was like another strike through her heart.

She jumped when a warm hand captured her shoulder.

"Don't think of them: the audiences, the judges, your fellow competitors. I have watched you practice your routine a thousand times. You have spent countless hours perfecting your technique until you can do them all with your eyes closed. You cannot imagine how proud I was to find you alone in that gym one day when I came extra early. Silently I watched you. The tears, frustration, and sweat you have shred, made me so proud."

"Coach…"

"Now go out there and show them all! Show them that you will win this competition! You are the winner!"

"Hai!"

~Neo~

"Have you awoken?"

"Huh? Gunter?"

"I've been so anxious about your health all this time. I even had the citizens pray for your wellbeing. No matter what we tried, you continued to sleep soundly. It's been three days."

"What? Three days?!" Yuuri pushed herself up and shivered when the cold air hit her exposed skin. Looking down, she noticed she was dressed in a black night gown with lace details at across the chest. The low cut of the neckline made her grasps as she could see the top half of her flower mark over her heart.

"Gunter! Who changed me?" she yelled as she gathered the blanket around her chest.

"Worry not, My Queen. One of the maid did."

Touching the symbol on her chest through the duvet, she said, "Don't let anyone change me from now on, please."

"…" Yuuri felt the bed dip before large hands took hold of her free one. "Is there something I should know, My Queen?"

Yuuri shook her head. "I'm not comfortable telling you, right now. I'm sorry."

"I understand…"

"Tell me about that girl. Is she okay?"

"Thankfully, it seems there was no threat to her life."

"That's great! I was worried about what I was going to do if she got hurt… All I thought was , should I do this? And then all the blood rushed to my head." _'There was also these two deafening roars in my mind.'_ She thought.

"Oh! How is the blonde?"

"Ah, that reminds me; after that, wolfram was scolded quite severely by Cheri-sama!"

"That lady scolds people?"

"Oh yes, and you see…If I had done something deplorable enough to merit her wrath, I'd—"

"STOP BABBLING ABOUT THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU, GUNTER!"

"Wolfram…"

Gunter discretely exited.

"…"

"…"

"YOU STILL GOT A LONG WAY TO GO!" the blonde yelled.

"?"

"If you're going to do something as shameful as fainting after a duel, then you've still got a long way to go as the Maouh!"

Yuuri frowned.

"Come back and challenge me again after you've gotten more powerful!"

"So, you got yelled at by your mom and came her to apologize?"

"And why should **I **apologize?  
Yuuri glared. "Did you forget the last thing I said to you?"

'_**One more thing, you **__lose.'_

In denial, the blond glared back. "No! I was the one who fought to the end—that was **my** victory!"

Yuuri sighed. _'I'm too tired for this!'_

"Where's Conrad?"

"When you're speaking to me, It shouldn't matter where Conrad is, should it?"

"…" '_Why does he care?'_ "Did he go out somewhere?"

"He headed out to a border town populated by humans who side with us."

"The border… Oh! I'll bet he went to that town," said Yuuri as she thought about the three kids she met.

"He went with brother Gwendal to take care of some trouble."

"Trouble?!"

"Are you worried? I see, you're a half-human as well, aren't you…"

"What's the damage?! Don't tell me, there were casualties?!"

"?" "I've never heard of a battle without casualties."

In a flash, Yuuri was off the bed only to fall as her legs collapse under her. Luckily, Wolfram was fast enough to catch her before her knees slam on the floor.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?!" Blushing as her soft breast pressed on his chest.

"I must go…" She struggle out of his arms and wobbly walk passed him.

"Go?! To the bordering lands? That's sheer idiocy!"

"It's none of your business! You neither like me or want me here, so don't pretend to care!"

The blond pulled Yuuri back harshly by the arms. "It is my business, and don't you dare tell me what I feel!"

"I don't care what you feel right now. Let go of me!"

"Stupid girl! Fine! Have something to eat and drink first! And do you plan on going out dressed like that? Are you asking to get raped? Put some clothes on!"

~Queen~

The blond pat Yuuri's blazer covered shoulders and brushed out imaginary lint.

"All right then!"

Yuuri could only blush as she recalled how the blond almost saw her naked body before she pushed him out of her changing divider.

"Thank you… Wolfram"

Looking straight into her eyes, the blond lift her face with his forefinger and smirked. "You want to go, don't you? I'll let you ride my horse!"

Yuuri smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

The blond turned away quickly to hide his blush and call over his shoulder. "Even though you're our Maou, you're completely helpless riding alone…'cause you're a wimp!"

"Huh? GET BACK HERE, BLONDIE. I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A WIMP!"

~Yuuri~

The white horse ran fast. Its heavy feet gallop loudly on the dirt road carrying two passengers.

"Because Gwendal-aniue went out personally, it has probably been lessened by now."

"Really?"

"However, because you are a wimp we have to go and let you see this place."

"Stop calling me that!"

'_Conrad and I went to a border village, for that village to be in trouble… I wonder if those children are all right.'_

Chatter

Yuuri looked up at the sound to see a kohi flying above them.

'_That's just creepy, no matter how nice they are'_

"Huh? Wolfram! The village is burning?!"

"Why?! The uproar was supposed to be calmed!"

The hair on Yuuri's back stood before she heard, "… So we meet again, your majesty the new Maou."

'_I know that voice!'_

"You bastard…!" She heard Wolfram yelled.

"It's you, Adalbert!" a sense of foreboding ran down Yuuri's spine at the sight of the elder blonde.

"We had such good memories from that time…"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but why are you here?"

"Have you come to me to help you away from those filthy Mazoku?"

"What? Help me?"

"You were suddenly taken into this different world and are being forced to become the Maou right? This so called Maou is a human's enemy that is her brutal existence in this depraved world. Those guys are going to make you into something bad. Aren't you overjoyed?"

Yuuri was unable to say anything. Her throat constricted at his words.

"…Tsk" Wolfram tsked. "THAT KIND OF THING IS RIDI…! AHHH!"

"Wolfram! What's wrong?!" Yuuri shook the boy in front of her before snapping her head to the older blonde. "What did you do?!"

The man continued as though he did not hear Yuuri's question.

"It's necessary for these guys that there is a scapegoat put upon the throne. Besides you can't resist when you know nothing so any untainted person is good. The humans that oppose the Mazoku will come to hate the ringleader of it all. It's for that reason that they want you to be the Maoh."

"You're a virtuous human, isn't that right?" the blond man continued.

"DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THAT GUY SAYS!"

"Wolfram! Daijobu?"

"That.. man… although he is a Mazoku, he betrayed us…! You too… he's trying TO WIN OVER … AS HIS PARTNER…" the blond slammed on his horse's neck in obvious exhaustion.

"Wolf! Are you in pain?! Hey who is—!" around her, all of Wolfram soldiers collapse.

"Your subordinates are in a fun dream. Just a little maryoku is that strong and this perfect technique can control these three and puts you at a disadvantage."

"Technique?"

"It's a method to see evil. In order to protect our precious queen, we turn it on the pure-blooded Mazoku to freeze them because it is simple to catch them with it. Seems like this time the technique chooses to not work against as a strategy against only this one. I wonder why for this ignorant naïve boy. Will you always say that humans are the same, like a company of bugs."

"It's wrong to rebel against the Mazoku" Wolfram grunted out.

"Take a look" the man pointed down to the burning village below the hill in which they locate. "The humans that you hate so much are submerging the Mazoku's land in flames."

"HUMANS?!"

"Why are the human comrades…! They didn't even let the children who quietly lived in the village escape!" Yuuri yelled.

"I have a little advice…"

Yuuri turned to face the blond man.

"Do you know last year during the record harvest, there was a tax increase in the human's country but this year they collected the same trial and now the rations are gone. There are two choices, to starve or rise up. They asked me for advice: "Here we hate the Mazoku's land; thus we shall snatch it away and cultivate it. God has also become angry" they said"

"How cruel, those are such selfish words! How could they commit such horrendous acts of their fellow humans?"

"They're not the same humans; they are humans who follow the Mazoku!"

Yuuri stared at the man in disbelief. She wanted more than anything to slap his offered hand away.

"You should come away with me. Once you follow the Mazoku, there's no going back. From now on, you can think of the humans as your companions."

"Go"

"Eh? But Wolfram…"

"Judging from appearances, you won't be killed. It's impossible to resist without getting hurt but getting wounded would be troublesome. Now go accompany Adalbert."

"What will happen to you?" she asked him softly, worriedly.

"That's right Wolfram; even though you lost, that girl there can be as much compensation as you like. They say your own life is valuable." The older blonde taunted.

"I WILL DEFINITELY FIND HER!"

A bud of happiness bloomed in her heart at Wolfram's words, and her mark pulsated unnoticed by her.

Yuuri slid down from the horse and approach the man.

"You have a ways with words, don't you?" she stated. Unseen and unnoticed, Yuuri called upon her chi. She focused on condensing the energy and ready it to fire as she distract the man by talking.

"It's unfortunate really…" she paused. _'It's ready'_

"Why is that, little lady?"

She smirked, staring into his eyes. Her chi radiated out in a whip-like fashion and hit the horses of her subordinates causing them to run away. "I hate every word that just left your mouth."

"YUURI!" Wolfram voice trailed off in the distance.

"How rude; even after I went through all the trouble of submerging you so you wouldn't be afraid." The blond aim his sword at her.

"I'll hurry and finish this. I'll make the Maoh disappear!"

"Deceit! Just moments ago you were saying I was just an ordinary human!"

"I was having fun with the new queen. Too bad you are the actually the real thing."

"Kyah!...wah? Kohi, you protected me?!" tears fell from her eyes. _'I'm sorry secretly called you guy's creepy!'_

"This is the first time I've ever seen one of the skeleton tribe acts this way, to give up his life to protect his mistress… I killed a weird thing"

"A weird thing you say?! How dare you mock him after what you did?!"

"It's not my intention to have sympathy for lower species. This time the Maoh shares the popular sentiment."

"You…!"

Sounds of heavy horse gallops approach caught the blonde's attention.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Hmph, it seems you have the advantage. For the present, I'll withdraw from here; common faction Maou-sama. I wonder how far you will go for your opinion. I look forward to seeing it." And the blonde was gone again.

Too distracted staring after the retried blonde man, Yuuri was caught by surprise when she was lifted up in a hug.

"Wah!"

"Yuuri! I'm so glad! I thought this time you were actually gone."

"Conrad!" she smiled. "Thank you for coming" she returned his hug.

"HEY!"

Hearing Wolfram's voice, she turned. A beautiful smile bloomed on her face as she jumped out of Conrad's arms and ran to the blonde.

"I'm so glad you're all right." She whispered into his ears as she hugs him tightly.

The blonde blushed and said, "You have no reason to worry about me" though he did not push her away.

"Of course I'm worried. You're mine, remember?" she lowered her voice and spoke so softly that only he can hear. The blonde froze and blush from head to toe. Stepping back she smiled sweetly, alluring up at him before suddenly recall.

"Oh no! Conrad, Mr. Skeleton saved me and got um…. well it's bad! Can you do something?"

"The skeleton tribe… they have the unique ability to make transmissions to one another as long as the place isn't too far away. They can converse through their minds. I was in the battle near the border; therefore, the skeleton tribe in our troop heard there was a dilemma. Then, I left that place to Gwendal, and I came here with Wolfram."

"That's nice, but what can you do to help this Mr. Skeleton? He sacrifices himself to save me!"

"The skeleton tribe precisely heals by reassembling, so he'll be able to fly like nothing ever happened."

"You're kidding!" she said as she stared down at the disassembled bones in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

The bordering village_

"There are still remnants from the resistance, so please be on constant guard" Conrad warned.

"It's completely burned down"

'_To think thing like this happen to the village' _"?" A damaged ball on the ground caught her eyes. She quickly recognized it as the same ball that nearly hit her face, the ball that belonged to the children.

Yuuri broke out in a dash.

"YOUR MAJESTY?!"

She quickly reached her destination, in the rescue tent.

"I want to help treat those who are injured!" she told the nurse.

"Your…your Majesty?!" the nurse squeaked in surprise.

"… Don't, DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU MONSTER!"

Yuuri gasped. "Are you one of the humans who attacked the village? Why? When you're all humans!"

"That's enough! The humans of the village sold their souls to the Mazoku! GOD WILL GIVE US PARDON! GOD IS GOING TO CHOOSE THE HUMANS…!"

Anger builds up in her at the man's word, "…What kind of god is that? To do something like deny they are all humans…"

"Your Majesty, even on earth don't people do things like deny they are all human?" Conrad spoke behind her.

"…Yes…" _'Because people are greedy and selfish'_ A commotion just outside the tent caught Yuuri's attention. She turned to see Gwendal descend from his horse.

"This man agitated me by giving me lies about Ardalbelt"

"Gwendal!"

"It's no wonder because of their training a soldier would surely participate inside, for a follower of fire he'll give his spirit for the flame's life."

"This person as a water follower took on as much as he could handle for time…! But even if it's impossible…he did all he could and failed to protect it…!"

"Indeed; then, this guy was without reinforcements just a spectators, or else, at that time as a splendid water sorcerer would you have been able to suppress the raging flames, Your Majesty?"

"?, a water sorcerer you say?" Yuuri was confused. Her mind could only remember flashes of what she did with the mysterious rain water from 3 days before.

"Aniue" Wolfram suddenly appeared next to her. "It seems like she doesn't remember much what happened three days ago."

"In other words, Yuuri can't use magic. She can't ride a horse, she's what you'd call an amateur…"

A spark of pain erupted in her head as she tried to recall her memories of the event. _'So you have finally called upon my power in your blood, my child?"_She blinked in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

"So you're saying she's useless. At most she's only a hindrance, she can't help." Yuuri just vaguely hear the conversation around her.

"Aniue! To oppose us on our land, that raid has the motive become a declaration of war?"

"What?" Yuuri whispered hearing Wolfram's words through her pain clouded mind.

"…Well, that's one part of it."

"Wai…Just as sec, a declaration of war you say!?"

Yuuri's words were ignored. "From here on will they scale a war?" She screamed.

"However, there are already too many diversified things to think about, Wolfram. If this regular army soldier was alone without reinforcements, it's necessary to get proof to be certain."

"Hey, wait…" Yuuri was getting frustrated at being ignored.

"Then! We let these guys do as they please to the country's border and watch them cut off our fingers?!"

Another spark of pain snapped in her head and she hear an angry tiger roar. "LISTEN TO ME! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A NONAGGRESSIVE DEFENSE?! AT ANY RATE, THE REASON TO FIGHT ABSOLUTELY IS ONLY TO PROTECT YOURSELF. I'M STRONGLY AGAINST WAR!"

"… Don't shout"

"How can you guys talk about a companion like that?! Will you shut up with your talk on whether or not a war will become certainty?!"

"KNOCK OFF THE SHOUTING!" Yuuri just barely manage to hold back a jump at Gwendal's raised voice.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME OUR QUEEN, DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR COUNTRY! MY DUTY IS TO PROTECT SHIN MAKOKU! IF YOU USED YOUR HALF-HEARTED VALUES FROM YOUR WORLD TO PROTECT THIS COUNTRY IT'S FINE; HOWEVER, WE MAZOKU HAVE A MAZOKU WAY OF DONG THINGS!"

"If that's the case, I'll change it. The way those Mazoku do things."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram stared.

"Because they were also mistaken over there, and we should not let it impose on us. Let's show them ourselves what it is right. That going to war is wrong."

"Your Majesty…" Conrad was also surprised.

'_This sky isn't dirtied, this ground isn't poisoned, but there is something…STRANGE ABOUT THIS WORLD!'_

~Neo~

"I will become Maoh…" She confidently meet all three pairs of eyes. "I'LL BECOME THE RULER OF SHIN MAKOKU"

"Yuuri…"

"!" A explosion boomed behind her suddenly. "What…" in an instant she found herself captured with a blade positioned on her neck.

"Yuuri!"

"DON'T MOVE! Nobody move. If you move, I'll slit this girl's throat!"

"You bastards!"

"Human trash!"

"I heard you droning on when you are about to die. Didn't this brat even say she was the maoh? HOWEVER, it doesn't seem as if she can use magic!"

Another wave of pain pulsated through her caused Yuuri to grimace.

"Well fine! Even if she's not the maoh, I can earn a fortune taking her along. In this world, there is rivalry between these two. If you can get your hands on something with black hair and black eyes, you will receive eternal life! And of course before all that, I would not miss the chance to sample this body! Hahahahah!"

"Let go of her, you filth!" Wolfram yelled.

"Get on the horse!"

Yuuri could do nothing as her body was lifted on the horse. _**Inside her mind, a beast purring roars echoes. 'Call my name, child, call upon the power I have granted you so long ago. Yell out my name and show these scrums around you TRUE POWER!'**_

"STOP IT!" a child tackled the man.

"Brandon?" _'how did I know his name?'_

The boy screamed as he was smack harshly across his cheek. The impact was so great that his small body slid across the hard ground.

"Brandon!" _**"Call my name!"**_

The distraction was what the three brother needed to rescue their queen especially when the horse sudden frighten movement knocked Yuuri off.

Yuuri screamed both in anticipation to the impact with the ground and because another wave of pain pulsated. Luckily for her, Gwendal caught her before she hit the ground. At the same time, Conrad took care of her capturer as Wolfram finally reached her side.

Yuuri barely noticed Wolfram arrival to her side as the pain in her head picked up in frequency.

"Urg!" Before she closed her eyes as her hand moved to knead for forehead, she caught sight of the little boy, Brandon, unconscious body.

Grinding her teeth at her pain, she dashed. Her sight narrowed into a tunnel vision as she could only see the boy's unmoving body and the greedy consuming fire that hungrily move toward the boy.

"Yuuri, it's dangerous go allow me…!" Conrad called behind her.

"Brandon!"

"Ah…your…majesty…"

Yuuri gently lift the boy up and rested his back on her lab. "You don't have to call me something like 'your majesty'…"

"But…aren't you going to … become the queen?" he smiled. "aren't.. you… going to pro..tect us?"

"_**Call upon my power!"**_

"Aren't…you…going…to…teach…us…to…throw?"

"Yeah…" _'__**I promise!'**_ A single teardrop hit the now fainted boy's cheek before a massive energy crackled and exploded from Yuuri's body. The western wind gust brought about the large storm. Heavy rains pour down the landscape and extinguished the hungry fire.

+++Far away in another realm, immortal eyes watched. The heavenly beast was unsatisfied by the display as his child did not call on his power dominantly with the other source of energy within her. "Well played, Shinou" The beast laughs. +++

~Queen~

"Aah, Your Majesty… not only did you put a downpour over the village to extinguish it but you also cleared up the rain. For that alone you used water magic" Gunter said in awe.

Yuuri, Conrad, and Gunter were waiting in an antechamber. The three were all dressed up. Yuuri was currently wearing an elaborate black gown with lace details. Around her shoulders, a majestic red cape with fur lining draped down her back and gave her a majestic feel.

Yuuri wanted to tell him she also used the element wind, the pain, and the voice in her head, but something stopped her.

"Sheesh! And it seems you can't even remember it!"

"Even if you say that, I don't really know anything like magic."

"To have magic is the nature of the soul. Even if it's troublesome to make a contract by your own hands, the four elements will abide by your orders with pleasure."

"…En route to the royal city…"

Yuuri turned at Conrad's voice.

"Didn't you drink water? Somehow, I didn't think of taking advantage of that…"

"That?" She asked.

"At any rate," Gunter interrupted cheerfully. "This is the day you will be welcomed by coronation. Congratulations, Your Majesty!"

"Hey!"

"?What is it Wolfram?"

"What is this, Yuuri being reduced to such frugality."

"Eh? But Gunter said that this…"

"It's an appearance neither riches nor rags, it's an embarrassment to Aniue and I." The blond suddenly pull her closer. She felt him touch her chest and blushed.

"hey! Where are you touching me!?"

The blond stepped back, and his head turned quickly away hiding his blush.

"A broach?"

The blond coughed and turned back, facing her. "I've had these golden wings since I was a child. It was a present from my uncle Bielefelt…"

Yuuri surpressed a smile. _'And he's giving it to me?'_

"There isn't a particular history, but it fits a w…"

The rest of his words fell back into his throat as warm lips touched his cheek.

"Arigatou, Wolf-kun"

"Your majesty!" Yuuri turned toward Gunter's voice before lifting up the hem of her dress and walk to him. She turned back over her shoulder and smiled. She couldn't help but giggled at the cute, dumbstruck look on the blonde's face before rushing away.

~Yuuri~

Yuuri, Gwendal, and Gunter stood outside the closed entrance to the Ceremonial hall.

"Immediately commence the coronation when you advance to the center and stand by the platform. Her highness the previous ruler Cecilie will place the coronet…"

"Yes, yes. I've already heard this repeatedly."

"Then, shall we go?"

"Gwendal? In the ceremonial hall, is it okay for you to enter before me?"

"…Her highness the previous ruler has yet to pass over the coronet. I have received an honorable role."

"Is…is that so…you were opposed to me becoming the ruler. I had supposed…"

"Opposed? Me? PREPOSTEROUS; more than anything, I wish for you to become a good queen from the bottom of my heart- An honest and docile, adult-like, her majesty, the Maoh."

She gulped at the look on his face.

"Now your majesty, are you nervous?"

Yuuri glanced to her left and sweatdropped at the sight of Gunter. The man was practicing a breating exercise.

"Take a deep breath; in, out, in, out"

"…You seem to need it yourself"

"Now then, the entrance…"

Yuuri turned at Gwendal's voice the large double doors to the hall open. A flourish of deep read flower petals flew down her pathway beatifically.

A sudden wind hit her face softly, and her heart thunders as countless people on either sides of her pathway bow to her.

'_**Show pride, my child. Lift up your head. Walk with elegance and grace and show no weakness. You are my child, a heavenly princess. Show them your power, my child. Your mortal throne awaits you."**_

A wind of unfound origin blows causing Yuuri's cloak to fly majestically behind her as she gracefully struts up to her predecessor.

"Now then your majesty, if you will place your right hand in the waterfall at the center."

Yuuri lifted her hand.

"Hear the dying wish of the first Maoh.."

Yuuri hand paused in its path. "didn't you say the first Maoh died a long time ago?"

"But, through this opening is a shrine to the first Maoh. You will only be forgiven and allowed to become the Maoh if you put your hand in and if the first Maoh approves, please return the grip on the hand gently."

"What?!"

The blond woman snickers. "It's just a drawback. During my time, it also felt like someone was grabbing my hand, but indeed the feeling faded and I got my hand out."

"So that's how it is…" Yuuri faced the waterfall once more. Gingerly, she dipped her hand through. At first nothing happened; then the next thing she knew, she was pulled through by a hard grip.

"Wolfram!" she screamed.

"Yuuri!" the blond ran to her.

It was already too late. Wolfram could only stare at the fabric in his hands that used to be the train of Yuuri's dress.


	9. Chapter 9

The harsh pressure of water made her feel trapped and fearful, but the feelings fell submissive to the pain her heart felt as Wolfram voice ring as he called her name along with the last glimpse her has of his fearful eyes. The water around her became an angry twister and hungrily eats her up. Anger bubbled up inside of her, and her clench her fists. Only then did she notice the hold on her hand. Her eyes snapped forward in search and she saw a shadow. The ghostly male's appearance made her gasp. _'He looks like Wolfram!'_ Then she felt it, just moments before the twister consumes her whole. _'Aura of a king…'_

Unnoticed to her, the last moment their eyes held her eyes blaze and a celestial insignia shimmer on her forehead and a powerful energy blasted from it and attacked the blond. An angry roar echoes as she disappeared. Byakko had made his displeasure known.

[ AN: visit YouTube using these: /y48HvLhifAI, /49SE-dwdk1Y]

~Neo~

Byakko intense eyes watched his child from high above the skies. He was unblinking as he analyzes the hidden messages from her graceful movements. He had seen this routine many times before. He is the silent spectator from the very beginning when every artful form she made was but a thought. His eyes easily follow every whip & twirls of her red ribbon, every artful bend of her body, and every colorful ribbon of her turbulent emotions unseeing to the human eyes, yet are bare to his godly eyes.

He could see the confusion, disbelieves, and longing radiated from her lithe forms. Her face expresses focus, but her eyes are so far away. Finally, the song ended and her movements seize. Byakko looks into the girl's mind and saw the girl's thought. She was thinking about the event that happened upon her return from the other world. Her soaked from was once again dressed in her school uniform and was lifted from the pond into the arms of Ken Murata. She remembered how shocked she was to find out that not much time had passed since she fell, only a couple of hours. Her shock was then turned into anger at the boy's abandonment of her. She slapped him; then she yelled at the boy, asking what could have happened to her, what they could do with her during that length of time. Byakko had read the boy's mind then, and he agreed with what the boy's mind had conjured up. His daughter's virtue would no doubt be destroyed. Not only was she attractive, but she is also Japan's representative as a rhythmic gymnast in the world's Olympic tournament. She had gained much attention worldwide when she won the gold medal just the year before.

Before the boy could apologize, she demanded he walks her home and walked off without waiting for his response. He boy smirked amusingly to himself before jogging to catch up to the girl, carrying her school bag and mindful walk behind her at a distance. For just a short moment, Byakko caught the boy's eyes lifted up to the sky and look straight into his unforgiving ones before he had to take off in a run to catch up to his displeased daughter.

Byakko amusement bubbled up from his chest and he purred out a laugh at the girl's remembrance and his own. He turned his eyes away until the girl finished bathing and robed herself in a silk bathrobe. Byakko smirked in satisfaction as he remembered how he slipped this gift to his beloved daughter then turned his attention back to see the boy, Ken Murata he easily recalled, from the day before made his way into the building. Byakko eyes narrowed as a wave of energy radiated from the boy, and a moment later his daughter was gone again from the world.

~Queen~

'_This, this is the bathhouse, isn't it?'_ Yuuri thought as she awakens after fainted from her abruptly and none too gentle journey back the Maroku world. She silently observes her surrounds as her hands fixed her robe. She shivers as she stood up from the warm, hot-spring like water. Soft murmurs and sounds of sifting water caught her ears and she turned. At sight of long hair from two approaching forms and a glimpse of too much exposed skin made she jumped. For a fraction of a second, she could have sworn that she heard an amused chuckle and so soft whisper _'Oh, my innocent daughter'_ before her instinct took over and she bale. She has not noticed in her flight as her feet glide on the water surface as she ran away from the bathing chamber.

By the time awareness came back to her, Yuuri knew she was lost. Her surrounding was unfamiliar and she felt bare. Her wet robe was now damp but she was now aware of the coldness. She felt as though she was wearing a cape of finely woven ice. Her body shook and her teeth. A sound of approaching footsteps caught her ears and she jumped. Yuuri wrapped her arms around herself before she aimlessly took off once again. Her heart leaped when she saw a set of double doors, and she eagerly shot into. She closed the doors with a slam. Her adrenaline finally flushed from her bloodstreams and she found her back slide down from the door. She took no notice of her robe unravel scandalously.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri's head snapped up in fright. Her eyes quickly turned into relieve at who called her name.

"Wolfram!" She tackled the blond, not noticing his angry expression before a blush bloomed on his cheeks at the feel of her soft body pressed intimately against his. "Wolfram, I'm so happy I found you"

The blond, in shock of the girl's action and distracted by the sight, scent, and feel of her body, stood stock still for a moment before securing his arms around her, one arm slide around her bare shoulders while the other around her small waist. He could not help but breathes her scent and laid his head on her luscious dark hair.

"When did you arrive, Yuuri? Did anyone see you dressed like this?" Wolfram nearly growls at the thought of anyone seeing his fiancée dressed like this as his voice trailed off with a hard edge.

Yuuri took comfort in the blonde's warm embrace as she breathes in his masculine scent. She greedily soaked in the heat his body offered and mindlessly snuggled her cold cheek on his chest.

Yuuri shook her head. "I was so scared to see two naked body head towards me shortly after I was abruptly sucked into the water after my shower and arrived in a large bathhouse. I couldn't think as I ran away. When my mind finally came to, I knew I was lost. Before I could do anything else, I heard footsteps approaching and ran again. I did not want to face anyone dressing like this. I'm so glad it is you I found first, Wolfram."

'_As you should be'_ He thought. A certain part of his body twitched as she pressed more into him.

"You're so warm," she whispered.

"You're so warm, Wolfram"

She paused and took comfort in his touch as his hands softly draw patterns on her back.

"I thought that everything here was a mere dream," she whispered into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Three months…"

"Hum?"

"That's how long you were gone."

She frowned. "It'd only been one day for me." She sighed suddenly as a warm breeze engulfs around them and closed her eyes. She leaned back and looked down. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" thankful for her now dry yukata and hair.

The blonde blushed adorably. He coughed nervously. "Let get you into more appropriate clothing." leading her by the hand to a door which Yuuri suspect is the walk-in closet entrance.

"Where are we? I'm guessing this is your room, but we're not in the Blood Pledge Castle right?"

The blonde glanced over his shoulder briefly before returning to searching for something she could wear.

"This is an Aniki's castle."

Passing a bundle of clothing to her he said, "These will have to do until I can get hold of a maid to find you something more appropriate for a lady."

Yuuri smiled until a thought came to her as she felt the fabric of the poet shirt in her hands. Shyly, she reached out and tugs Wolfram sleeve. "Ano, I'm not wearing anything under this" she gestures to her yukata.

"I'll be right back!" Yuuri could hear the squeak in his voice as the blond rushed away to a far corner of the overly large closet. He was back in no time at all and she quickly took the item he offered without looking up.

Shyly looking up through her long lashes, she pleads with her eyes, and he complies without a word and left to give her privacy. Yuuri's eyes followed after his retreat from until the door shut softly after him. Looking down at the white g-string on her hand she blushes prettily. Quickly, she undresses and put on the cloths. Creatively, she uses her yukata's floral sash as a makeshift bosom support tying a tight bow knot in her back. She tested out her makeshift bra by a few jumps and bents and nodded to herself when everything remained in place before to proceed to put on the soft poet shirt pausing briefly to breathe in the wonderful scent and smiled unconsciously to herself.

Exiting the room, she absent-mindedly cat walked as she readjusted the sleeve at wrist point. She frowned at the overly long sleeves and pouted. Looking up, she smiled at the blond who turned his attention to her at the sounds of her arrival from his book.

Elegantly, she sat down next to the blonde on the sofa and lean in, unconscious of her own seduction she asked, "Wolfram, do you mind if I alter this shirt a bit?"

At the blonde's approval gesture, she smiles. "Do you have scissors or something can cut with?"

The blonde blinked. Curiously, he watched with rapid attention as his fiancée alter the shirt with surprising skills with the blade he lent her.

[AN: Google Korean women fashion cuts open front shoulder loose shirt. Look at the first 3 images. Yuuri wears the white one with black pant]

Returning the blade to the blonde, Yuuri silently study the blonde's face silently.

The blonde blushed under her attention. "What?"

"Do you have someone you like, Wolfram?"

The blonde frowned, "Why are you asking me this? Are you_ cheating_ on me?"

The raven hair eyes narrowed at his accusing tone. "No, I just want to know if our accidental engagement burdens any relationship you might have had. I…"

The blonde remained silent as she speaks making her nervous at his attention.

"If you don't want this…, it's fine if you decide to break off this bond." Yuuri could not understand why her voice descends so low that she might as lip sync. Yuuri bowed her head, unable to hold his eyes.

A long silent moment passed. Yuuri's heart leaps when the blond scoots closer to her and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, causing her to look up. His face was only a breath away from hers, and she unconsciously hoods her eyes and gaze at his handsome face under long lashes.

"Do you want to break off our engagement, Yuuri?"

Taking her eyes away from his moving lips, mentally berating herself for almost having eichi [perverted] thoughts, she shook her head. "I won't."

At her answer, the blond made a move close the distance between them only to pause as she continues.

"Even if I proposed to you by accident, I will take responsible for my action. One day, I hope that our hearts will reach one another, Wolfram."

The soft brush of his lips against her caused a ribbon of electricity to run down her spine and froze her momentarily. Tentatively, she returns his gentle affection. Her body suddenly feels both numb and hypersensitive. She couldn't stop the strange sounds from escaping her throat as the blond lower her back on the sofa and rested half his weight on her. His tongue briefly traces her lips and…

**Bang!**

"Wolfram, her majesty is missing!"


	10. Chapter 10

The teens' lips parted at the abrupt disruption and turned their heads toward the abused doors.

Behind hazy eyes, Yuuri can see a tyrant of emotions flashed across the lavender haired man lavender orbs. She could easily identify the hurt in his eyes and this caused an awful feeling to settle inside her. She turned her eyes back to the blond, which still held her captive, and whispered, "Let me up, Wolfram. Onegai [please]"

The blonde's solemn eyes meet hers, and he silently granted her request; however, he not before he place claim on her with a lingering kiss on her cheek as she moved away and making sure to meet eyes with the lilac haired man across the room.

"I'm glad you have safely returned to us, My Queen" the man said with a bow, a hand over his heart, as the teen queen reached him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so, Gunter. Forgive me" she softly spoke with an apologia smile. Looking closer, she was confused by his overly dishevel appearance. _'Are those hickeys? Is that BLOOD?!'_

She ran to him then. "What happened, Gunter? You're bleeding!" She gushes over him, hands running gently over his face and neck. "Who did this?!" Her mind quickly conjures up the shadowy silhouettes of in the large bath she arrived in.

Gunter hear hurts and warm at the same time. "I'm fine, My Queen. You need not worry about me." He wants so badly to run his hands through her luscious hair and hold her close to reassure her but refrains.

"Did whoever in that bath did this to you?" She said worriedly with a tint of anger in her tone as her eyes searches his.

Gunter dared not look pass his queen's head toward the sharp glaring eyes that are shooting laser at him. His eyes disobediently soften, despite his mind's resolve, down at his beautiful queen as he speaks words of reassurance to her. "Please don't ail yourself with worries for me, My Queen. If sacrificing my body can lead me to find you, I will do so with pride. You honor me with your worry for my wellbeing." Another spear of pain strikes his heart and he can feel himself falling deeper. _'You'll never know that in so little time you hold my heart, mind, body, and soul within your hands, my beautiful queen."_

"BAKA! Don't talk so lightly about your self-worth. You should not put up with this assault from your own people! Who took such large payment for something so trivial?" She pulled his face down to level with hers as she demands, "Tell me who did this!"

Overwhelmed by his queen intensity, Gunter's knees buckled under and hit the floor kneeling before her. Yuuri's anger causes her innate command over wind to clash and tangle with the male wind user. The man was hopeless to resist, around them ribbon of winds twirl majestically.

"My Queen…" tears build up in his eyes as he whispered, "…" He wants to tell her so many things but, "Welcome back" _'I miss you. I love you…so much'_

The anger within Yuuri was wiped away at the words she read in his eyes. _'No! He can't. He can't possibly love me. It's too soon.'_ Another thought came to her then in remembrance of her godly father wisdom. _'My dear child, there will come a time when you must trust not the words you hear but what you see in a person's eyes. This is my gift, use it well.'_

Tears swell up in her eyes as she embraces the Von Christ lord. "I'm back." Duo crystalline tear drops fall from his close eyes and landed on man's hair. The wind around them changed and lilac ribbons of energy twirls, encompassing the two as star of lights magically heal the man's wounds.

Another gust of wind rushed in from an unknown origin and fan back Yuuri's hair. A celestial insignia blazed on her smooth forehead as she opened her eyes. A pearlescent silver gleam iris surrounds her dark abyss pupil glows as it follows a trial unseen to all but those of Byakko's blood. Silently, she let go of the man within her embrace and follows the trail, her feet barely touch the ground before she body float then zip across the distance.

"YUURI!"

~Neo~

Everything happened so fast. In the middle of training, the soldiers were interrupted as two of their comrades were lease by an invisible force toward the one of the main entrance to the practice courtyard before their queen made an abrupt entrance that struck everyone's mind. Her ethereal form flew in, with long dark hair floating around her like a dark hallo as she descends. Her gleaming silver eyes stare the two victims down at the two kneeling men with unyielding judgment.

"Do you of your sins?" her soft, alluring voice carried across the courtyard and carry with it an unquestionable amount of anger. She then spoke in a language the observer was not able to understand, thought it appeared that the victims was able to before the two men cried in grief as with a strike of the queen hand in the empty air their long mane of hair fall from their head leaving on the shortest length which and be considered a soldier cut in term of style.

"Don't do it again, or I shall not be so lenient."

"Thank you for your kindness, Heika-sama" the two choruses.

The Queen's eyes flashed once more and two miniature tornados twirl around the fallen bundles of hair and wove together and molded into steel as the Yuuri walks down the steps toward the two. A distinctive shape of a katana formed as they hover in front of her, and she runs her palms down the sharp edges without making any register to pain as deep crimson blood run down the two blades from each hand. She then grab hold of the handles with arms crisscross before abruptly strike down the two in an appearance of killing the two causing all observers in the courtyard as well as the newly arriving duo, Wolfram and Gunter, to scream.

Two slashes forming an 'X' marked on their forehead before forming in an insignia only Yuuri and the two know the meaning. The three once again converse in a language foreign to the entire observers before the men were bestowed with the two elegant swords by their enigma queen.

"Don't anger me again, or these very swords will turn against you."

"I will take all punishment without resistance."

"As My Queen decree, I shall obey."

"Good, now return to your training."

"Yes, My Queen."

"As you will, My Queen"

As Yuuri walks away, she left behind two racing hearts that she had just unknowingly captured. Yuuri passed the lavender haired and the blonde haired and said, "lead me to Gwendal, we have a war to discuss."

~Queen~

To say that Gwendal was surprise when the new queen demand information about the war was an understatement, he questioned how she came to the information about it in the first place after her recent return from three months of absent silently; though, he made a note to find out. He was extremely intrigued by the change of her eyes. The starburst ring around her pupil and taking more than half of her iris is very striking. Not only that, if light hit her forehead a certain way, he is able to make out an insignia of some kind. From what he observed from the view of his ceiling-high window to the practicing courtyard, he concluded that she would not disprove the act of war against their invader, and he was once again surprise when she took an alternate route. Intimidation by the Maoh sword and traps is what she wants as the first line of defense.

"I want all soldiers to be in their tip-top shapes with intense knowledge of terrain that the enemy could invade. I will hold my judgment about repercussion towards them until I have more information, but they sign their own death warrant when they enter my land and cause havoc."

Gwendal could not be prouder of his queen; however, there was something about the power that she is emitting that unsettles him.

Conrad eyes intensely study his new queen throughout the war discussion and mentally frown. She possesses great kindness he can see; however, her strategic thinking and approach to war is greatly different from her incarnation, Julia. And there were her eyes, she is the double black chosen by Shinou, their first king, to rule and hold the soul of Julia von Wincott, why have they changed? Because he was watching her so closely, he was able to see a slight grimace of pain flashed quickly across her face as she closed her eyes to blink for a second too long. He became more concern when it happened three more times each times her grimace become more pronounce, enough to cause the others to notice.

"It's just a small headache. I'll be fine. Now, I imagine there is a mountain or two of paperwork you need me to do."

"How admirable, Her Majesty is so responsible." Gunter spoke in awe while Wolfram just looked at her as though she is crazy to willingly ask for paperwork and Gwendal and Conrad just smile.

'_I shouldn't have said anything'_ she thought as she stared at five mountains of paperwork. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the majestic chair and simultaneously reached for a random one close to her while asking all to leave with the exception of Gunter, so she can focus. Wolfram looked like he wanted to say something but was ushered out by Gwendal. As the doors closed with a click, Yuuri looked up after not being able to make heads or tail of what the document in her hands said.

"Gunter, you're my tutor right?"

"That is correct, My Queen," he said as he came to stand beside her.

"Alright, sit down. I need you to read these to me out loud," she said as she stood and reaches for his hand.

"Where do you suppose I sit, Sire?" his face immediately heat up when she sat him down on her chair, the only chair in the room, and sit down next to him. Their sides touched intimately as the chair was not made for two.

"My Queen…"

Yuuri looked up and gave the man a questioning look. "I learn faster when I see and hear simultaneously and there is only one copy of these so please put up with me, Gunter." Her eyes beg, and the man could do nothing but gave in.

"As you wish, My Queen"

Time passed quickly for the two. After the first two hundreds documents, Yuuri began to softly read the words along with Gunter, unaware of the man's shock and awe. By dinner time, Yuuri was able to sort through ninth-tenth of her workload. Gunter could not be more proud.

"It's about dinner time, My Queen"

Yuuri gave him a quick glance, "Is it okay if I have dinner hear? I really want to get these done."

"Your majesty, I'm glad that you are so task-driven, but it is not polite to skip dinner with your host especially when you are the honored guest."

Yuuri gently put down her pen and turned to the man. "Very well Gunter, but only if you draw a bath for me. And I don't mean one of those unnecessarily large pools, I mean a small private one that you ensure none can enter while I occupy it. Also, you have to pick out something for me to wear."

The man smiled, "You strike a hard deal, My Queen, but because you ask so cutely, I shall grant it."

Yuuri blushed and looked down shyly. "You're such a flirt, Gunter. Now go before I change my mind and you can tell Gwendal it was your fault."

She hides your warm face behind her hands at the sounds of his chuckle and did not take away her hand until the sound of closing door reached her ears. "Don't call me cute" she pouted.

~Yuuri~

Yuuri was able to finish the rest of the documents by the time Gunter returned. As requested, Gunter guarded at the doors while she bath and ready herself for dinner. It took no time at all to reach the formal dining room. Yuuri did not care for the grandeur of the room and was relief seeing the smaller family size table in place even with the intricate details at just scream wealth.

The foods were delicious. She was grateful that Gunter made an effort to tell her what she was eating. Conversations were kept light until Wolfram curiosity could no longer be bottled.

"Yuuri, what happened at the practice courtyard?"

She took her time to gently place her eating utensil down, took a sip of water, and wiped her lips with the napkin before she answered. "I was just giving them a warning for stepping out of line."

"It didn't look at way to me. Yuuri, you honored them with gifting those sword. How did you do that anyway? I thought you don't know how to use your makouku and then what about you flying?"

"…I have never done any of this before, honest. It never crossed my mind that I was capable of doing anything like this."

"Then how?..." it was then that a thought came to Wolfram's mind, and he abruptly snatched Yuuri's hands in his owns and studies her palm running warm thumbs across her smooth, unblemished skin.

The girl bushed at the male's gentle touch. "Wolfram?"

"You cut your hands on those blades."

"I'm fine."

"Why did you do that?" he asked, finally looking up from his inspection and allows her to retrieve her hands.

"Alchemy always requires some kind of sacrifice. It will be interesting to how those blades grow." She said with and unconscious, calculating smirk as the silver in her eyes flashed for a bit.

"Yuuri?"

She looked at the blonde questioningly. "I got the impression that those two are too effeminate and are slacking off in their training as soldiers. It should be interesting to see how they mature under my swords guidance."

"Are you saying that those swords are alive? Yuuri, you granted them too much honor!"

She studies his expression for a moment before softly replies, "Then I place them under your supervision. You can insure that they won't taint the honor I granted them with."

The blonde legendary temper made another appearance as he abruptly stand and causes his chair to hit the floor loudly. His feet made quick exit but not before he finished hearing what Yuuri says. "A team is only as strong as its weakest link."


End file.
